


Gta V [Lamar x Male ocs] Smut One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lamar, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling After, Gay, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Sex, Slight Intimacy In Some Parts, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Sometimes First Time Bottoming, Staring At His Body, There's Rape in some parts, Top Original Male Character(s), Touching, Warm, guy x guy, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Gay one-shots with smuts ;) Only Lamar x male ocs ♡





	1. Riley x Lamar - Quiet Sex In a Public Restroom

Riley and Lamar are at a public food place, they were eating. 

 

Riley decides he wanted Lamar now. 

 

He whispered into Lamar's ear. “I want you.” 

 

Lamar looked down. “N-now?” 

 

Riley nods his head. 

 

They both went into the restroom and lock the door. Riley takes two things out of his pocket, a bottle of lube and a condom. 

 

Lamar didn't questioned Riley. 

 

“Lamar, turn around.” Riley said, quietly. 

 

Lamar blushes and nods his head, he turns around. 

 

Riley smirked and got closer to Lamar. 

 

He pulls his own pants and boxers down. He puts the condom and lube on his dick. The lube bottle was empty now so, Riley threw it away. 

 

Riley pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down now. Riley wraps one arm around Lamar's stomach, pulling him closer. He pushed Lamar up against the wall, Lamar puts his hands on the wall too. 

 

Riley pushes himself inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar moaned quietly. 

 

He puts his hand on Lamar's mouth. He goes in and out of him as Lamar's moans were muffled by Riley's hand. 

 

He pulls out and turns Lamar around. Riley puts his other arm on the wall. He kissed Lamar. 

 

Riley deepened the kiss as he thrusts back into him. Lamar blushed more as he moans into Riley's mouth. Riley thrusted deep and hits Lamar's 'sweet spot'. 

 

Lamar moaned loudly into Riley's mouth. Riley pulled away from Lamar's mouth and whispered into Lamar's ear. He knew Lamar was hard down there. 

 

“Don't cum yet.” Riley said 

 

“O-ok…” Lamar said 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's neck to muffle his moans as he came inside the condom. 

 

Riley pulls out of Lamar and takes the condom off, he also throws it away. 

 

He got on his knees and starts licking Lamar's shaft. Lamar had his arms against the wall. Riley puts Lamar's dick in his mouth, he had most of it in as he started sucking. 

 

Lamar grabs Riley's dreads with his hand, gently. Lamar bit his lower lip so he wouldn't moan loud. 

 

“R-Riley~” he said 

 

Lamar came into Riley's mouth. Riley swallowed and stands up. He wiped his mouth. 

 

They pull up their boxers and pants. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's lips again. And then, they left. 

 

 


	2. Vampire!Kira x Lamar - Sweet Sex

There was an auction going on where vampires sold humans to other vampires. Then, after they buy them, they can do whatever they want to these humans. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The auction was going on now, a few guys (girls were being sold later), standing there, on the stage. There was lights over them and they had handcuffs on, their hands in front of themselves. Their shirts were off but, their pants were still on. 

 

The vampires were standing or sitting. Kira was one of the vampires, he is sat down in the back, in a dark place of the room. He was looking at the guys and one of them caught his eye. 

 

He smiles to himself. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

He was knocked out and taken to a warehouse by a few guys with red eyes. 

 

The guys with red eyes grabs him. They pulled his shirt off and put handcuffs on him. 

 

Then, they drag him on a stage. Lamar sees more guys standing next to him. He looks out, seeing more people with red eyes. 

 

‘What the fuck?’ Lamar thought 

 

Lamar was pushed to the front. 

 

“This human is the first one going to be sold off to one of you fine vampires.” One of the guys with red eyes said 

 

‘Sold!? Vampires!? What the hell…!?’ he also thought again. 

 

Lamar glared at all the vampires. Most of the vampires gave him disgusted and dirty looks. 

 

“Let's start. 200$? 300$?” 

 

A vampire with dark red eyes and a long black coat (a dark gray fur lining on the hood) walked over towards the stage. He had a smile on his face. 

 

“I want him. 10,000$ for this human.” Kira said 

 

All the vampires stayed quiet. 

 

“Sold. Kira Valentine, he's yours.” 

 

Lamar's eyes widened. 

 

Kira smirked and walks toward him. He grabs the chain and pulls him out of there. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They went back to Kira's mansion and into Kira's room. Kira and Lamar were both standing. 

 

“As you heard before. I'm Kira. You?” 

 

“L-Lamar…W-what are you going to do to me?” 

 

Lamar tried to sound tough but, Kira hears his scared voice. He just smiled. 

 

Kira got closer to Lamar. He kissed Lamar's lips with passion. Lamar lets out a surprise small moan into Kira's mouth. Kira deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue into Lamar's mouth. Lamar moaned softly. 

 

He pulls away as Lamar was panting a little bit. Lamar's face was also reddish. 

 

He puts Lamar on his knees. He unzips his jeans and lets his dick out. Lamar blushes more, he looked away. Kira's dick was...big and hard. 

 

Kira smiles more. ‘Adorable.’ he thought 

 

He grabs Lamar's face and then, moves his hand to the back of Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar was shaking but, he started now anyway. He grabs Kira's shaft, rubbing it up and down. Then, he slowly puts it in his mouth. He couldn't get all of it in without gagging but, Kira didn't seem to mind. Lamar starts licking and sucking. As he was bobbing his head, up and down. 

 

Lamar rests his hands on Kira's legs. He looked up, seeing Kira had his eyes closed. Kira moved his hand on the back of Lamar's head. 

 

Kira slightly moaned. “Oh Lamar~” 

 

In a few seconds, Kira came into Lamar's mouth. Lamar swallowed and gets up. Kira took the handcuffs off him. 

 

They were kissing as they walk over to Kira's bed with black blankets. Kira pushes Lamar onto the bed, gently. 

 

Kira takes off his clothes, last his boxers. He got on the bed, close to Lamar. 

 

Lamar lays down, his head on the pillow. 

 

Kira pulls Lamar's pants and boxers off. Then, he kisses Lamar on the lips again. He's in between Lamar's legs as he spreads them. He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He opens the bottle, putting some on his shaft as he lubed it. He puts the bottle back. 

 

He puts his hands on Lamar's hips. He lifts Lamar up a little bit. He repositioned himself near Lamar's entrance and so, he could thrust into him in a better angle. 

 

Lamar was shaking again. Kira noticed this. 

 

‘Is Lamar...has he not…?’ Kira thought to himself. 

 

Kira pushed inside him. 

 

Lamar breathes heavily as he grabs the bed sheets, gripping tightly. 

 

Kira feels Lamar is tight around his erection. 

 

‘He's so tight.’ he thought to himself again. 

 

Lamar had tears in his eyes. 

 

Kira heard Lamar whimpering silently. Lamar was now squirming in Kira's grasp. 

 

He looked at Lamar. 

 

Lamar looks into Kira's eyes. 

 

“You haven't…” Kira started to ask. 

 

“N-no...you're my first guy...I-I haven't been with guys before…” Lamar said 

 

Kira nods his head. 

 

“Then, I'm happy to be your first in this way.” 

 

Kira was smiling gently. He starts going in and out of Lamar, in a slow pace until Lamar got use to his (Kira's) dick inside him. 

 

Lamar let out some whimpers. 

 

“K-Kira~” 

 

Kira is being very gentle with him. He leans down, he whispered into Lamar's ear. 

 

“Lamar, it's okay. Relax, love.” he said to him. 

 

After Kira whispers sweet nothings to him. Lamar finally relaxed in Kira's grip. 

 

Kira kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a mark on him then, he bites Lamar. He drinks his blood. 

 

He loved Lamar's sweet tasting blood. He stops drinking Lamar's blood and looked into Lamar's eyes. 

 

Lamar loosened up inside. 

 

Kira starts going a little bit faster and harder. 

 

He thrusts deeper into him. He hits Lamar's prostate, his ‘sweet spot’. 

 

Lamar moans louder. “Kira!” 

 

Lamar arches his back as he covered his mouth. Lamar blushed again, his blush darkened, a deep shade of red. Kira thrusted into him some more. 

 

Kira was thrusting as Lamar wraps his arms around Kira's shoulders. 

 

Kira mouthed ‘I love you’ and then, kissed Lamar's soft lips again. 

 

Lamar's face was a deep crimson now. 

 

He also loves Lamar's warm body, considering his body was colder than Lamar's. 

 

Kira came inside him. Then, he pulls out. 

 

Kira wipes Lamar's tears away. 

 

He lays next to Lamar, a blanket was halfway over them now. He pulls Lamar closer now, as he wrapped his arms around this human. 

 

Lamar smiled tiredly and closes his eyes. 

 

Kira kisses Lamar's neck again, lovingly. He watches his new lover as he sleeps peacefully. 

 

He said something to him, quietly. 

 

“Night, Lamar.” 

 


	3. Demon!Kira x Lamar - Sex In a Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Some Rape

Lamar was walking in a graveyard, lost in a deep thought. He usually wouldn't come here but, he thought ‘why not’? 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the wind and the fact that it was sundown, it's would be almost dark out. 

 

He started walking again, he stopped near a tree and two grave stones. It was very quiet, no one was there or so, he had thought. 

 

Lamar saw a shadow then, someone behind him. He had been pushed down so fast, he didn't expect it. Now he was on his hands and knees. 

 

Someone, a guy was leaning down against him. He whispered in Lamar's ear in a dark yet strangely attractive tone of voice. 

 

“What are you doing here..all alone…Lamar?” 

 

Lamar didn't know why this guy knew his name. Lamar didn't want to be near him. 

 

“Get away from me!” Lamar yelled in an angry and threatening voice. 

 

Kira just smirked. 

 

“Why? There's no need to be afraid..well, actually you should be a little scared.” he said 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” 

 

Kira laughed then, starting to kiss Lamar's neck. He left a dark mark on there. He quickly gets his fingers wet with his saliva. Then, he pulled Lamar's pants and boxers down. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened with fear. Kira put two fingers inside of Lamar then, another one. He twist and moved his fingers in Lamar, opening him up. 

 

Lamar grip the grass with his hands. He breathed heavily, not liking the weird feeling. 

 

Kira took out his fingers, he pulls his own jeans and boxers down. He puts more of his saliva on his shaft and then, he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. 

 

He pushed into him, he went in and out of Lamar in a medium pace. Lamar puts his hand on his mouth, he let muffled whimpers escape him. 

 

Lamar tried to crawl away but, Kira grabbed him. He pulled out, turning Lamar around, onto his back. Lamar stared up at him, finally seeing the guy doing this to him. 

 

The guy had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes and pale, white skin. He didn't have a shadow, instead his ‘shadow’ made big, black wings. His eyes went black for a second but then, turned back normal. 

 

He was deadly, he couldn't be human. 

 

Kira smiles, lifting Lamar's legs up. He pushes back into him before Lamar could say anything. 

 

Kira goes faster and harder into him. Lamar whimpered then, let out a pained moan. Lamar wanted to say something but, nothing would come out of his mouth except the slight whimpering of the pain he was experiencing. He just wanted this to be over. 

 

Lamar was almost crying, closing his eyes. 

 

Kira was still smiling until he looked down at Lamar. His smile faded as he saw Lamar’s tears, his dark red blushed face, and the pain he was in. When he touched Lamar, he felt him shaking badly. 

 

Kira’s heart hurt, which was strange to him. He never cared for humans, not anyone until now. 

 

He slowed down his thrusts then, slowly pulls out of him. Lamar opened his eyes, slowly, realizing that Kira had stopped and wasn't in him anymore. Kira had pulled both of their boxers and pants up. 

 

Kira gently grabs Lamar's face, he kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar felt warm and his heart was beating fast for some reason. 

 

Kira was about to leave and disappear, sad that he hurt him, someone he could finally love. 

 

But, Lamar grabbed Kira's arm, stopping him. Kira looks at Lamar. 

 

“Stay...uh…” Lamar started to say but, he didn't know this guy's name. 

 

Kira smiled at him. 

 

“It's Kira, that's my name.” 

 

Lamar was still scared of him but, also sorta wanted to get to know Kira. 

 

After that, they cuddled in the graveyard together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly based this off one of my favorite songs, 'Haunted' by 'Evanescence' :) ♡


	4. Detective!Kira x Lamar

Two months before, Lamar had gotten into a fight with someone then, arrested for it. He met a guy there named Kira, he is a detective. 

 

After everything, they talk and hang out with each other. They got together, started dating. 

 

Lamar never thought he'd really fall in love, especially not with a male detective. Now, he is deeply in love with Kira. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was dark out. Lamar was at Kira's house, he had sneaked in. It was a good thing that Kira lived alone. 

 

Lamar had taken his clothes off, except his boxers. He handcuffed himself to Kira's bed. 

 

He knew that his lover was a romantic type. So, Lamar put two candles in the room, one on the nightstand and the other on a table. Lamar waited for Kira to come back. 

 

The bedroom door opened. Kira was there, standing in the doorway. He stared at Lamar for three seconds then, smirks, mostly to himself. 

 

Kira closed the door, he took off his jacket, dropping it on the ground. He walked over to Lamar. He sat on the bed, near him. 

 

“So, you want me?” Kira said 

 

“Well damn, is it that obvious?” Lamar asked with sarcasm, smiling at the end. 

 

Kira smirked more and kissed Lamar's lips, slowly deepening the kiss. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

This wasn't the first time that they've had sex. They had it more than five times. 

 

Kira was naked now, his clothes near Lamar's. He had taken the handcuffs off Lamar, putting them in the drawer, closing it. 

 

Lamar kisses Kira on the lips. 

 

Then, he had thrown his hat in the clothes too. 

 

Lamar was on his hands and knees now. He rested his head on his arms. Kira pulled Lamar's boxers down. 

 

He grabs the lube bottle from the drawer then, opens it. He lubes his fingers. He puts two inside Lamar's entrance. Lamar moaned as Kira started to finger him open. He pulls them out, after a minute. 

 

Kira lubed his dick. Then, he puts the bottle on the nightstand, near the candle. He kisses Lamar's back, grabbing his hips. 

 

He thought for a second. Then, he was still smirking as he turned Lamar over. Lamar was now laying on his back. 

 

Lamar was confused as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Kira? What are you doing?” he asked him. 

 

Kira smiled, leaning down. He whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“I always wanted to have sex this way, in this position. I always wondered what your face looked like during sex~” 

 

Lamar slightly blushes, hearing that. 

 

Kira lifts one of Lamar's legs up. He pushed inside him. He went in and out of Lamar. 

 

Lamar bit his bottom lip, trying not to let any moan escape his mouth. He mouthed a ‘fuck’. 

 

Kira was looking at him as he went faster and harder into Lamar. 

 

Lamar started moaning. He grabs the bed sheets as he arches his back a little bit. He blushed even more as Kira thrusted deeper into him, hitting that spot in Lamar. 

 

He moans loudly. 

 

“Fuck! Kira~!” 

 

Kira also moans then, he was kissing Lamar's neck. He leaves a mark there. 

 

“L..Lamar~” Kira said, in a breathless voice. 

 

He came inside Lamar. 

 

They are both sweating and warm everywhere, their hearts beating fast. 

 

Kira pulled out, he lays next to him. 

 

Lamar cuddles up next to him, he falls asleep after. Kira pulls a blanket half over them. He smiles while looking at a sleeping Lamar. 

 

“I love you, Lamar.” he whispers to him. 

 

Lamar smiled in his sleep. 

 


	5. Doctor!Kira x Lamar

Lamar had called Kira just to see if he wanted to hang out, to talk. But, Kira had other ideas. 

 

Kira invites Lamar over to show him how he can help people have orgasms. 

 

“Ok then..fine, I'm coming.” Lamar said 

 

“I'II be waiting.” Kira said with a happy voice and a smile on his face. 

 

Lamar hangs up the phone, putting it in his pocket. 

 

He walks out the door. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-An Hour Later -_

 

Lamar gets to Kira's house in Vinewood Hills and walked inside. 

 

He goes in Kira's room, closing the door behind him. He sees Kira sitting on a chair. 

 

“Lay on the bed, Lamar.” he said 

 

Lamar nods his head. He lays on the bed like he's told to. 

 

He is relaxed as he stares at the ceiling. 

 

Kira gets up, walking over. He gets closer to Lamar, sitting near him. Lamar looks at him as Kira smiles. He unzips Lamar's jacket, his bare chest now showing. 

 

Lamar gets a slight blush on his face. Kira rubs his hands together, they get really warm. 

 

Kira gets even closer to Lamar. He starts touching him, rubbing his hands and fingers everywhere on Lamar's body, except his private parts. 

 

Lamar started to breathe heavily. 

 

‘Why does Kira's hands feel good?’ he thought 

 

Kira rubs Lamar's inner thigh. Lamar lets out a moan, he blushes again, slightly covering his mouth with his hand. Kira smiled more then, he was touching Lamar again. 

 

Lamar felt warm inside, pleasured from just touching. He lets out some moans, grabbing the bed sheets. Kira puts his fingers near Lamar's entrance. 

 

“N-Not there…~” 

 

Kira just smirked. 

 

Lamar blushed madly when Kira started to rub in his inner thigh again but, this time, near his hole. 

 

He liked being touched by Kira's warm hands. Lamar moaned out Kira's name. 

 

“K-Kira~” 

 

Lamar had a deep shade of red on his face as he gripped tightly onto the bed sheets. He arched his back a little bit. He started having an orgasm, moaning loudly. 

 

Lamar finally calmed down from his orgasm. His blush darkened as he slowly sat up, looking away from Kira. 

 

“Want a round two?” Kira asked with a smirk. 

 

Lamar looked at him. “No, l-lets do this a-again some other time.” he said 

 

Kira nods his head, he got closer and kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar felt his face heat up again then, Kira pulled away. 

 

“You always kiss your patients?” Lamar asked him. 

 

Kira smiled again. “Only the adorable and special ones.” 

 

Lamar was blushing again as he puts back on his jacket. 

 

“Bye, I'II call you.” he said to him. 

 

After that, Lamar left. 

 


	6. Doctor!Kira x Lamar [Alternate End]

_Lamar finally calmed down from his orgasm. His blush darkened as he slowly sat up, looking away from Kira._

 

_“Want a round two?” Kira asked with a smirk._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar blushed slightly. “S-sure…” he said 

 

Kira smiled, he got closer and kissed Lamar's lips.  

 

Lamar hummed in surprise. Kira pushed him down onto the bed. 

 

Kira deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar moaned in Kira's mouth as he grabs Kira's arms. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They were both naked, their clothes on the ground. 

 

The room was filled with Lamar's moaning and heavy breaths as Kira fingered him open with lube. 

 

He grabs the lube bottle as he pulls his fingers out of Lamar. He lubed his dick then, he also throws the bottle on the ground. 

 

He gave a gentle smile to Lamar as he slowly spreads Lamar's legs. 

 

Kira positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside him. 

 

Lamar made a slight whimper but then, Kira kisses him on the lips again. He put Lamar's arms over Lamar's head, holding his (Lamar's) wrists with his hands. 

 

He goes in and out of Lamar with a medium pace. 

 

Kira is kissing him as Lamar lets a few pained noises out into Kira's mouth. 

 

He pulled away from the kiss when he felt Lamar was relaxed now. Kira started going faster and harder into him. 

 

Kira thrusted deep in him. 

 

Lamar moans as he arches his back. Kira kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a dark mark on him, on the skin there. 

 

“Kira~” 

 

Lamar came on both of them. 

 

Kira also came inside him after. He pulled out then, he was cleaning them both up with a towel. He threw the towel down (he'd get it later). 

 

They were laying on the bed, cuddling together now. Kira was smiling as he wrapped his arms around Lamar. They both fell asleep, after that. 

 


	7. Kira x Lamar - Sex With The Enemy

Lamar and Kira are enemies, both in different gangs. One was full of hatred. The other was filled with slight love, secret feelings for the enemy. 

 

Kira had trapped Lamar in a house at Vinewood Hills with him. He dragged him into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar couldn't get up because Kira was pinning him down onto the bed. 

 

“Get off!” Lamar said, glaring at him. 

 

Kira just smirked, leaning down slightly. He ripped Lamar's shirt off. Lamar glared more, trying to look tough but, Kira saw right through him. 

 

He kissed and bit Lamar's neck, in the sensitive part. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened.

“Ahh~!” 

 

Then, Lamar moaned. Kira smirks again, he licks the dark mark that he had made on Lamar. 

 

“Stop, I'm not into that.” Lamar said 

 

“Really? Because it seems to me that you're enjoying yourself.” Kira said, still smirking. 

 

“I'm not.” 

 

Kira smiles at that. “Don't lie.” 

 

Kira looked at Lamar. 

 

He was happy, he finally had Lamar Davis all to himself. They were enemies but, Kira couldn't deny his feelings for him. 

 

He leaned down again, licking one of Lamar's nipples. Lamar couldn't help it as he lets out another moan. 

 

“I bet you've never been pleasured like this before.” 

 

Lamar stayed quiet. 

 

He doesn't know why his body is acting this way. Strangely, he liked it. And he couldn't stop his moans. 

 

He tries to resist again as he tried to push Kira away. 

 

“You're raping me.” he said to Kira. 

 

“There's two problems with that thought, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar looked at him, so many emotions in him. Confusion, anger, and pleasure. He didn't know what he felt more of. 

 

“It's not rape if you like it, you're not saying ‘no’ to me. And I have feelings for you…” 

 

“I don't care, I feel nothing for you.” Lamar said 

 

Kira was just smiling now. 

 

He kissed Lamar's lips, he licked Lamar's lower lip. Lamar opens his mouth a little bit. 

 

Kira deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. It was a slow, hot kiss. 

 

Lamar felt his body warm up as he blushes. 

 

Kira stopped, pulling away from him. He pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down, throwing the clothes on the ground. Then, he takes his own jeans and boxers off, he threw them near Lamar's clothes too. 

 

They were both naked now. 

 

Lamar's favorite, green hat was on the ground too. 

 

Lamar was conflicted, half of him didn't want this, the other half he didn't know. 

 

Kira turned Lamar over, on his arms and knees. Lamar's head was rested on the pillow. 

 

Kira took out a bottle of lube from his bag. He lubes his fingers. He started fingering Lamar open. 

 

Lamar starts breathing heavily as his heart started beating fast. 

 

Kira pulls his fingers out then, lubed his slightly hard dick. He throws the bottle down near their boxers. 

 

“You haven't been taken in this way, have you?” Kira asked him. 

 

Lamar bit his lip, not saying anything. 

 

Kira pushed inside him. Lamar let a low noise escape from his mouth. He closed his eyes, grabbing the bed. He grips the sheets tightly. 

 

Kira went in and out of him, medium paced. After Lamar got use to the feeling, Kira started going harder and faster. Lamar opens his eyes, he moans quietly as he blushed again. 

 

Lamar didn't want to but, he was losing all sense of control being under Kira. He was a moaning mess and his body wouldn't stop shaking from the pleasure. He never felt so good before in his life. 

 

Kira whispered in Lamar's ear. “Feels good, doesn't it?” Then, he kisses Lamar's shoulder. He stops leaning down and grabs Lamar's hips. 

 

He thrusted deeper into Lamar. 

 

“F-Fuck~! Kira~!” Lamar moans loudly. 

 

Then, he also said something else. “I-I love you~” 

 

Kira smiled, he felt so happy. All he's ever wanted was for Lamar to feel the same way he did. His heart filled with happiness when he heard Lamar say that. 

 

He finished as he came deep in him. They were both sweating, hearts and bodies warmer than before. 

 

Kira pulls out of him. 

 

And then, he lays down, next to Lamar. He pulled him closer now. 

 

They fall asleep after that, cuddling together. Kira had a smile, in his sleep. 

 

 


	8. Vampire!Luka x Lamar

Lamar had went to the bar with Franklin. They have a few drinks together. Franklin left after awhile but, Lamar decided to stay for some more. 

 

He drank his beer as he noticed someone standing near the end of the bar. 

 

The guy had pale, white skin with black hair and..purple eyes? 

 

'That’s a little strange. Who is he?’ he thought 

 

The guy noticed Lamar staring at him and he smirked. Lamar quickly turns back around, he blushes. 

 

'Shit, he saw me. Please, don't come over. Fuck, he's coming over.’ Lamar thought, nervously. 

 

The guy walked over and sat next to him. 

 

“I saw you staring at me so, I thought I'd come over here and sit next to you.” The guy said, still smirking. 

 

“Y-yeah, I know, I-I saw you.” Lamar said 

 

Why the hell was he being so nervous for? Especially over a guy? 

 

“No need to be nervous. I'm Luka.” 

 

“Lamar.” 

 

Luka smiled at him. “Well, nice to meet you.” 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They had started talking, really getting to know each other. Luka had also convinced Lamar to come back to his place for more drinks. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They went to Luka's house, it was big inside, very dark and quiet. Some candles were lit. Lamar thought it was nice. 

 

“Luka?” 

 

After Luka closed the door, he turned him around and kisses Lamar on the lips. Lamar was surprised as Luka pushed him against the wall. 

 

Lamar actually liked this and pulls Luka closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. Luka smiles into the kiss. 

 

They stopped kissing and Luka grabs Lamar's hand. They went into Luka's bedroom, closing the door. They took off their clothes except their boxers. Lamar was nervous again. 

 

Luka pushed Lamar on the bed and got on top of him. He kissed Lamar's lips, Lamar opened his mouth as Luka deepened the kiss. Lamar thought that Luka tasted like sweets and alcohol. Lamar moaned in Luka's mouth. 

 

Luka stopped and heard Lamar's fast beating heart. He loved the sound of it. He couldn't wait to hear the noises and moans that Lamar is gonna make from that sweet mouth. 

 

He touched Lamar's warm body. Luka's body and hands are cold. 

 

“You're cold.” Lamar said to him. 

 

Luka just let another smirk on his lips. He looked into Lamar's eyes, he also loves them. 

 

Lamar looks into Luka's dark purple eyes, his eyes turned red. 

 

It startled Lamar. Luka grabs Lamar's face with his hands, as gently as he could. 

 

“I'm a vampire, Lamar. I don't wanna lie to you, I like you a lot.” 

 

Lamar was a little scared but, he nods his head in understanding. Then, Lamar smiled. “I like you too.” 

 

Luka had a smile on his face as he kisses Lamar again. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They had both of their boxers off, clothes were everywhere on the ground. 

 

Luka grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

 

He lubes his fingers then, starts fingering Lamar open with two fingers. He pulls them out after a minute. 

 

He turns Lamar over on his stomach, half of his face in the pillow. Lamar looked back at Luka. 

 

Luka bends the lower part of Lamar's body slightly up, with Lamar's knees on the bed.

 

Then, Luka lubed his own erection and after that, slowly pushed in him. 

 

Lamar slightly breaths heavily as he grabs the bed sheets in a tighten grip. 

 

Luka leans down, he whispers in Lamar's ear. 

 

“Lamar, you're so tight inside~” 

 

Lamar blushed again at that. 

 

They were both moaning. 

 

Luka bites Lamar's shoulder, drinking his blood. He liked the sweet taste of Lamar's blood. In a few seconds, he stops, licking his own lips then, the rest of the blood. 

 

Luka starts going harder and faster inside Lamar. He goes in and out. He thrusted deeper into him. 

 

Lamar moaned loudly, he felt so good. 

“Fuck~! Luka~!” 

 

Luka came in Lamar. 

 

Lamar was sweating and very hot. Luka pulled out of him. Then, he turns Lamar back over, his back now on the bed. 

 

They cuddle together as Lamar falls asleep. 

 

“Night, my sweet Lamar.” Luka whispered to him. 

 


	9. Another Kira x Lamar

Lamar was in Kira's apartment. He was sitting on the black couch, in the living room. 

 

He had just broke up with his girlfriend and was upset about it. She was his longest relationship. He was with a lot of girls and considered a player but, she was special to him. 

 

He had dry tears in his eyes and his heart hurt. Kira sat next to Lamar, feeling bad for him. 

 

This was Kira's chance to tell Lamar how he truly feels. He never got to until now. 

 

“Lamar, I have feelings for you.” he said 

 

Lamar looked at him in surprise, his eyes were slightly wide. 

 

Kira leaned over and kisses Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar didn't push him away so, Kira pushes him down, onto the couch. Lamar was on his back now. 

 

Kira slowly deepened the kiss. It was a passionate one. In a few seconds, Kira pulls away. Lamar was panting, with a slight blush on his face. 

 

Lamar took off his shirt then, lays back down. 

 

Kira looks at him. He was thinking. 

 

‘Am I taking advantage of Lamar? He's not in a good state of mind. Should the first time we have sex really be on a couch?’ he thought 

 

He could taste and smell the alcohol on Lamar. 

 

Lamar's been drinking. 

 

“Kira, please. I just wanna forget about her.” Lamar said 

 

“Fine but, if you feel uncomfortable. I'II stop.” Kira said to him. 

 

Lamar nods his head. 

 

Kira takes his own shirt off too, throwing it on the ground. 

 

He leans down, kissing Lamar everywhere and rubbing Lamar's nipples. Lamar moaned softly. 

 

Then, they both took off their pants and boxers. 

 

Kira grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer of the table next to them. He puts both the condom and lube on, covering his shaft. He puts the bottle back after. 

 

Kira lifts Lamar's legs up, slightly bending them. He kissed Lamar's lips then, pushed inside him. 

 

Lamar whimpered slightly. 

 

Lamar never felt these feelings before. When he got use to it, Kira thrusted faster and harder into him. Kira stop kissing his lips and instead started to kiss somewhere else. 

 

Kira kissed Lamar's neck. He left a dark mark there. He was thrusting deeper into Lamar, he hits Lamar's prostate. 

 

Lamar felt pleasure as he arched his back. He moans loudly. 

 

“K-kira~! Fuck~!” 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Kira came into the condom as Lamar came on Kira's stomach. 

 

He pulled out of Lamar. He cleaned himself off with a towel, he threw it on a chair. He also took off the condom, putting it in the trash can. 

 

He lays next to Lamar. 

 

Kira pulls a small blanket halfway over them. 

 

Lamar blushed as he closed his eyes now, starting to fall asleep. 

 

Kira pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Lamar's body. He whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“I really love you.” 

 

He smiled as he also went to sleep. 

 


	10. Kira x Lamar - First Time Sex With Best Friend

Lamar was at his apartment, he was sitting on his couch. He was thinking. He always thought how it would feel and be like, having sex with a guy. So, he asked his best friend, Kira to have sex with him, through text message tho. 

 

'Sure. Come over to my house.’ Kira texts him. 

 

'Ok, I'II be there in five minutes.’ Lamar texted back. 

 

Lamar turned off his phone, getting up. He walks to Kira's house. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira opens the door, letting Lamar in. Lamar walked inside. They went into Kira's bedroom. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

Kira only had boxers on while Lamar was naked. 

 

Lamar was laying on the bed, his back to it. Kira stared at Lamar's body then, his eyes. 

 

Lamar blushed at the staring. “Could you not look at me like that?” he said, looking away from him. 

 

Kira didn't want to but, he turned Lamar over anyway. 

 

“There, now you can't see me and maybe you'll stop being so nervous about this.” Kira said from behind him. 

 

But, Lamar was very nervous because he hasn't had sex with a guy before. He doesn't even know what he's doing or why he is doing this. Kira takes off his own boxers, throwing the clothing on the ground. 

 

Then, he grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. He puts both on then, grabs Lamar's hips. But then, changed his mind, turning Lamar back over. Lamar looked up at him. 

 

Kira pushed inside him. Lamar slightly whimpered, a slight pain went through him. 

 

“Fuck…” Lamar said, quietly. 

 

He wanted to tell Kira to stop and pull out. But, he also didn't want to bitch out on this either. Maybe he is more uncomfortable with this after all? Kira leans down and gently kisses Lamar's shoulder. 

 

“It's okay. Lamar, relax or it's not going to feel good.” he said 

 

Lamar relaxed, hoping that it'll feel good. Kira has a gentle smile as he looks at Lamar's eyes again. Lamar quickly closed them as he blushes more. Kira slowly goes in and out of him. 

 

Kira kissed Lamar's neck as he thrusted into him. Lamar got lost in the pleasure. He felt very loved as his heart beats faster. 

 

Kira wanted to kiss Lamar on the lips but, he thinks Lamar only thought of him as a friend until... 

 

Lamar looked in Kira's blue eyes then, he kissed Kira's lips. Kira smiled into the kiss. 

 

Kira was thrusting inside him, in a medium pace. He started going harder and deeper into him. 

 

Lamar moans again. “Kira~” 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Both of their bodies felt warm. 

 

Kira came into the condom as Lamar came on both of them. Kira pulled out then, throws the tied and now used condom away. He grabs a towel near him and cleans them up. He threw the towel in the dirty clothes on the ground, in the corner of the room. 

 

They both put their boxers back on, thinking it'll be awkward to be naked next to each other just yet. 

 

He lays next to Lamar. They wrapped their arms around each other. Kira pulls a blanket over them. 

 

They fall asleep together, closing their eyes. 

 

They were cuddling as Kira smiles, in his slight sleep. 

 


	11. Assassin!Jax x Lamar - Some Pleasure On Your Bed

Jax is an assassin who was sent to kill Lamar Davis. He saw him drinking alone. He sat down, next to him, they started talking, getting to know each other. 

 

_-An Hour Later -_

 

Lamar was really drunk. Jax only had two drinks. 

 

They were walking to Lamar's place. 

 

“Where do you live?” Jax asked him. Even tho, he already knew, he didn't want Lamar to get suspicious. 

 

Lamar told the address to him, too drunk to care that he just told a stranger he knew for only an hour where he lives. 

 

They got there, Jax opening the door and then, locking it. They went farther inside the apartment. They had taken off their shoes and socks. 

 

Lamar was sorta tired. Jax helped him into the bedroom, he lays Lamar down on the bed. Lamar closes his eyes for a second, resting. 

 

Jax closed the door of the room then, looked around. He opens the nightstand drawer, finding condoms and a lube bottle in there. He takes the bottle and two condoms out. 

 

He walked back over to Lamar, putting the stuff near him, on the ground. 

 

Jax took off his own jacket, shirt, and jeans. Then, he pulled Lamar's pants and boxers off. 

 

He saw Lamar's dick and licked his lips. He quickly grabs the bottle, putting lube on two of his fingers. He rubs Lamar then, pushes his fingers into him. 

 

Lamar felt that as he opened his eyes, letting a moan out of his mouth. He wanted to say 'no’ but, he feels good. Jax licks Lamar's shaft, precum started coming out of the tip. 

 

Jax starts fingering Lamar open, spreading his hole. He makes sure not to hit Lamar's special, sweet spot yet. 

 

Lamar moaned, he puts his hands over his head, gripping onto the bed sheets. 

 

Jax stopped, pulling his fingers out. He looked at Lamar and the position he's in. 

 

Jax gets on the bed. He smirked at Lamar. 

 

“You were moaning and we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet~” Jax said to him. 

 

“Fun part? What's that?” Lamar asked 

 

“You'll see~” 

 

Lamar was blushing. “I was enjoying myself.” 

 

Jax took off Lamar's shirt, throwing it on the ground. He was kissing every part of Lamar's chest and stomach. 

 

“I bet you were~ You're about to be pleasured more, Lamar~” 

 

Lamar smiled at him. Jax put on the condom and more lube on his own dick, rubbing it, up and down. Lamar's eyes widened seeing that. 

 

“W-wait..I…” he said, nervously. 

 

“You've probably never done this before but, it's worth it. You'll love it.” Jax said with a kind, gentle smile. 

 

“Does it feel good after awhile?” 

 

Jax nods his head. “Just relax~” 

 

He kissed Lamar's lips then, kisses Lamar's neck, leaving a mark on him. He pushed inside him. Lamar was tight around his (Jax's) dick, which Jax liked. 

 

Jax went in and out of him. In a medium pace and gently. Lamar blushed again as he closed his eyes, grip tightening on the bed. 

 

He also stared at Lamar's body. 

 

'So perfect. Am I falling for him? Lamar…’ Jax thought 

 

Jax starts going faster and harder now. He went deeper in, hitting Lamar's prostate. 

 

“Lamar~ Fuck~ So good~ So tight~” 

 

Lamar moans loudly, feeling pleasure. “Ah-hhh~! Jax~!” 

 

Jax came into the condom, he pulled out, and then, threw it away. 

 

He sucks Lamar off. In a few seconds, Lamar came into Jax's mouth. Jax swallowed it all down. 

 

After that, Jax was laying down, next to Lamar. 

 

He pulls a blanket over them. 

 

They both fall asleep together, slightly cuddling as Jax holds Lamar in his arms. 

 


	12. Ray x Lamar x Riley - More Than Homies

Ray and Riley are twin brothers, they are very close with each other. They also look exactly alike. 

 

They use to live in the hood near Lamar and Franklin. They recently moved to Vinewood Hills, in a house near Franklin's. They were still good friends with him and Lamar. 

 

But, they had a secret, they both had feelings for Lamar. Even tho, Lamar only thought of them as friends and they knew this, they couldn't help it. 

 

They decided that they wanted to show their feelings to Lamar. So, they invited him to their house, they convinced him to come there. 

 

“Alright, homies. I'm coming, be there in a few minutes.” Lamar said then, he hanged up. 

 

“Oh, he will be cumming, alright.” Ray said, smirking. 

 

Riley just rolled his eyes, playfully. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

Riley let Lamar into the house. 

 

Lamar smiled at them. “Hey guys.” 

 

“Sup Lamar, we can hang out in there.” Riley said 

 

Lamar followed Riley into Ray's room. Riley closed the door behind them. Lamar saw a blanket on the ground. 

 

They all sat down on it. Lamar in the middle, Ray on his left side, and Riley on his right. 

 

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Lamar asked 

 

Ray smirked, turning Lamar to face him, his back to Riley. Ray took off Lamar's hat, putting it on the ground. 

 

Riley got closer to him, wrapping his arms around Lamar's shoulders. He pressed against Lamar's back. 

 

Lamar felt weirded out. He looks at Ray. 

 

“Homies? What are you doing..?” 

 

Ray just leaned in, he kissed Lamar's lips. Lamar's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't help but, let out a pleased noise. Ray pulls away, he smirks again. 

 

“Lamar, we always wanted to tell you..confess this…” Ray said 

 

“..we really like you, more than a friend.” Riley said, finishing Ray's sentence. 

 

“...w-we can't do this...I'm not into that…” Lamar said to them. 

 

Ray just kept staring at him, a smirk still on his lips. “Maybe being pleasured, will change your mind.” he said 

 

“Wait..” 

 

Lamar was cut off by Ray lifting his shirt up and starting to lick his nipple in circles. He made a startled noise out of his mouth then, a moan slip, escaping from him. 

 

Riley smiles now as he loosened his grip on Lamar and he started kissing Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Ray let go of Lamar's nipple. Riley backed away a little bit. Ray took Lamar's shirt off, throwing it on the bed. They took their shirts off too as they threw them somewhere else in the room. 

 

Ray kisses Lamar’s collarbone as Riley started to kiss Lamar's neck, he kisses the sensitive part of it. They both gave dark hickeys to him. Lamar bit down on his lower lip. 

 

They both got off him. Ray pushed Lamar down onto the blanket. 

 

Lamar was laying on the ground, his back to it. Both of the twins looked down at him, at Lamar's body, the beautiful marks they made on him, and his swollen lips from kissing a lot. 

 

Lamar was blushing as his face heated up, he was also panting. 

 

“H-Homies..guys..lets stop..I...” Lamar started to say. 

 

“Why? What are you afraid of? Liking it? Or something else?” Ray asked him. 

 

Lamar stayed quiet tho. 

 

Riley smiled at him, gently whispering in his ear. “Relax, Lamar~” he said to him. Riley probably saw his nervousness, Lamar wasn't sure. 

 

They took off their jeans and boxers. Lamar looked away. Ray's eyes were filled with lust but, also love. Riley's eyes had the same emotions too. 

 

“Don't be shy, Lamar~” Ray said in a lusty voice. 

 

He pulls off Lamar's pants then, boxers. 

 

Ray started to give a handjob to Lamar. He stroked it, rubbing Lamar's dick, up and down. Lamar moaned, precum starts coming out as Ray rubs the head of it. He lets go before Lamar could cum. 

 

“Not yet~” he said to Lamar. 

 

He bends down, kissing Lamar's shaft then, he kisses Lamar's upper thigh. He puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders as he lays on his stomach. He spreads them, he puts his tongue into Lamar's entrance. 

 

Lamar arched his back a little bit, moaning. He felt Ray's hot tongue as it went deep inside him, saliva wets the outside of his hole. Ray was pulling out his tongue, wetting his fingers with his saliva. He started fingering Lamar open, spreading him inside. 

 

Riley had put on a condom and lubed his erection. 

 

“Can we switch places now? I think it's my turn to give some pleasure to Lamar.” Riley said to Ray. 

 

“Sure.” Ray said 

 

They switched places. 

 

Riley was in between Lamar's legs now. He lifted them up and then, spreads them. He positioned his dick near Lamar's hole. 

 

Lamar was nervous again as he started shaking. 

 

He looked into Lamar's eyes. “It's okay, relax~” 

 

With Riley's touches, Lamar relaxed. 

 

Riley puts Lamar's hands over his (Lamar's) head. He kissed Lamar on the lips, deepening the kiss. Lamar blushes again. 

 

He pushed inside him. Lamar was tight around Riley's dick. Lamar let out a pained whimper into Riley's mouth. He also lets out some heavy breaths as Riley went in and out of him, slowly. 

 

When Lamar got use to that feeling, Riley stopped kissing him, starting going faster and harder into him. 

 

Ray was a little jealous but, waited his turn to be with Lamar. 

 

Riley thrusted deeper inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar arches his back as he moans loudly. 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

“Riley~!” 

 

Riley came inside the condom. He moaned then, kisses Lamar again. 

 

Ray lubes his own dick, he didn't put on a condom because he wanted Lamar to feel it as he cums deep inside him. 

 

Riley pulled out and moved away. 

 

Ray got closer to Lamar. He turned him around on his hands and knees. He was in a face down, ass up position. Ray slam into Lamar, he thrusts hard, in and out of him. He was thrusting in a fast pace too. He hit Lamar's prostate, that sweet spot in him. 

 

“Ahh~! F-Fuck~! Ray~!” 

 

Ray moans, rolling his head back in pleasure. 

 

He came inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar blushed madly as he felt warm cum in him. It drips down his inner thigh. Ray pulled out. Lamar's hole was loose now. 

 

Lamar was almost about to cum, he was surprised that he lasted this long. One more touch and he'll bust. 

 

Riley got close to him. He puts Lamar's erection in his mouth, getting it mostly inside. Lamar liked Riley's hot mouth. Riley deepthroated him, almost gagging as he bobbed his head, up and down. Lamar moans as he came in Riley's mouth. Riley pulls away as he swallowed it all. 

 

All three of them got up, going into the bathroom. 

 

They all got in the big shower, cleaning themselves up. After they were done, they went back into the room. 

 

They all put back on their boxers, getting on the bed. Lamar was in the middle of them, Ray on the right and Riley now on the left. 

 

They were all cuddling now. Lamar closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

 

“I love you, Lamar.” Ray and Riley both said at the same time. 

 

Lamar thought of them as homies but, he felt that he also has feelings for them now. 

 

Lamar smiled at that. “I love you too, both of you.” 

 

Ray and Riley were both smiling again. 

 

They all fall asleep after that. 

 


	13. Luka x Lamar - Your Psycho

Lamar was running. He had to escape that psychopath, that killer. He was almost there, he could leave. He left out the door. But, that didn't last long as someone grabbed him. 

 

He was dragged back inside. 

 

The guy drags him into a slight dark room. He closes the door behind them. 

 

Lamar's mind was deep in his thoughts until he was pushed down, onto a bed. He was laying on his back. He looked up at the guy who he was running from, this insane guy that kidnapped him a few nights ago. This dark haired guy with purple eyes. 

 

“Luka...” 

 

“Lamar, did you seriously think you could leave? Run away and escape from me?” Luka said, darkly then, he laughed insanely. 

 

He smiled at him, it was a twisted one. 

 

Fear had filled Lamar's eyes. He gets more scared when Luka got on top of him. He's afraid for his life. Luka is gonna do what he wants to him then, he'll die, Luka is gonna kill him. 

 

Luka kissed Lamar on the lips. He liked Lamar's lips, they were soft and the taste was sweet. Lamar parted his lips, his mouth was slightly open as Luka puts his tongue in there. Lamar felt the warm tongue. His mind betrayed him as he lets out a moan into Luka's mouth. 

 

Luka smirked, pulling away from the kiss. He noticed Lamar has a darkened blush on his face. He smirks more after he saw that. 

 

Lamar was panting and flustered now. 

 

Luka took off Lamar's shirt then, his own shirt. He throws both clothing on the ground. He started to unzip the jeans on Lamar now. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened a little bit. “Don't do that..” 

 

Luka leaned down, near Lamar's ear. “What's wrong? You don't want this? To know how it feels like? Or maybe you don't like how your body looks? You're scared, aren't you?” 

 

Lamar stayed quiet but, all of what Luka said was true. Tho he still didn't say anything. 

 

“There's no need to be so embarrassed.” 

 

“I'm not..w-what are you doing…?” 

 

“Don’t worry. You'll like it.” 

 

Lamar blushed again, hearing that. 

 

Luka just kept his slight smirk. 

 

Then, he touched Lamar's nipples, rubbing them in circles. He also grinds their clothed dicks together. Lamar also felt his body betray him. He arches his back and lets out another moan then, a noise out of his mouth again. It was quiet. “Ah..” 

 

He moaned softly as Luka touches him. He hated that he was starting to like being under him. 

 

Luka lets go of Lamar, taking his hands off him for a second. He takes off Lamar's jeans and boxers, both on the ground too. He also takes off the last of his clothes. He threw the clothing onto Lamar's clothes. 

 

They were both naked now. 

 

He stared at Lamar's body. What a sight. And he'll be inside Lamar soon. He slightly licks his lips at that thought. 

 

He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He opens the bottle and lubed his shaft. He puts the bottle away, closing the drawer. 

 

Lamar tensed as Luka got closer to him. Luka grabbed Lamar's legs, spreading them and positioning his dick near Lamar's entrance. 

 

“No..n-no...” Lamar said in a nervous voice. 

 

Luka pushed inside him, halfway only. 

 

“Ahh-!” 

 

'Fuck, Lamar, you're so tight.’ Luka thought 

 

Lamar whimpered, it was painful. Luka was inside him now. Luka started thrusting, in and out of him. Lamar whimpers more, breathing heavily. He started tearing up. He has slight tears in his eyes. 'It hurts…’ Lamar thought to himself. 

 

Lamar grabs onto the bed sheets, tightly. He closed his eyes, trying to get calm and relax. 

 

Luka thrusts were medium paced. He thrusted more, deeper in. 

 

The pain and weird feeling was fading away. Lamar stared at Luka, looking into his eyes. Luka was also staring back into Lamar's eyes. 

 

Luka rolled his head back in pleasure. He moaned, feeling Lamar inside, it felt so good. Lamar also felt pleasured now. 

 

Luka leans down again. He kisses Lamar's neck, leaving a dark mark there. 

 

Their warm bodies were against each other, hot breath mixing together. 

 

Lamar moans as he arched his back again. 

 

“L-Luka~” 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

He came in Lamar. Then, he kissed Lamar again. It was a loving one. Lamar closed his eyes, kissing back. 

 

 


	14. Kyle x Lamar - That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly based this smut one-shot off one of my favorite songs, One More Night by Maroon 5. 
> 
> ‘Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes. Try to tell you stop but your lips got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.’ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this one ♡

Lamar was visiting Kenzie's house, looking for her. He wanted to hang out. 

 

But, instead, he finds Kenzie's older brother, Kyle there. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kyle was slightly drunk. There was also some empty beer bottles on the ground. 

 

Lamar was sitting on the couch. Kyle got closer to him. He leaned over Lamar, staring at him now. 

 

Lamar looked back at him. “What?” 

 

Kyle just smirked. He sat down, in between Lamar's legs. The couch was big so, there was enough room for that. Kyle leans in and started kissing Lamar, on the lips. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened as he tried to push Kyle away. 

 

Kyle pulled away from the kiss. “You taste so good~ Can I have another kiss?” 

 

“I-I'm not gay...” Lamar said, quietly. 

 

“I don’t care about that. Don't resist. I need to fuck someone and I don't care if it's you.” 

 

Lamar was starting to get nervous and scared, hearing that. 

 

Kyle kisses Lamar again. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. Lamar felt weird at feeling Kyle's warm tongue inside his mouth. He barely kissed him back. Kyle didn't care as he kept kissing him, entangling his tongue with the other male's. Lamar held in a moan. 

 

After a minute, Kyle pulls back from the other male's lips again. 

 

Lamar was panting. Kyle was smirking as he takes off both of their shirts. 

 

“You're probably sensitive and haven't been taken in that way, which is my favorite. You're just my type.” Kyle said, into Lamar's ear. 

 

Lamar had a slight blush. Kyle’s right. Lamar was getting afraid. He stayed quiet. 

 

Kyle noticed that. He kept going tho. He started touching him. He kisses Lamar's neck, leaving a dark mark on him. He liked Lamar's skin and body. He left another hickey on Lamar's collarbone. He touches Lamar's nipples, rubbing them in circles, with a finger on each. 

 

Lamar finally moaned, arching his back. Lamar's sensitive parts were his neck and nipples. He's never been touched like this. He blushed madly. 

 

Kyle had a smirk, looking at Lamar's flustered face. “Fuck~ You're so adorable.” 

 

Lamar didn't look at him. “S-Shut up..” 

 

“You can't stop me from talking. I wanna hear you moan more~” 

 

Lamar didn't say anything, having another blush. He looked down and noticed a big bulge in Kyle's jeans. He felt his face heat up after he saw that. 

 

Kyle starts grinding against him, their clothed shafts being rubbed up on each other. Lamar lets out a moan, grabbing Kyle's arms, holding onto him. 

 

“You like that~?” Kyle asked, in a slight lusty voice. He grinded more, having a grin. He kept his grip on Lamar. 

 

Lamar slowly nods his head. He couldn't help but, feel aroused. He was starting to really like Kyle's voice. He stares at Kyle's white skin, looking at the tattoos on Kyle too, liking them. He also likes Kyle's body and eyes. In his thoughts, Kyle was really attractive to him. Lamar tried to stop thinking about that. 

 

Kyle grabs Lamar's ass with his hand. Lamar gasped, he didn't know why he liked it. Kyle smirks at that. He lets go after another minute. 

 

He looked at Lamar's body, staring at him. 

 

Lamar turned his head, looking away. He felt slightly embarrassed. Kyle only smiles at Lamar being adorable again. He kisses Lamar's shoulder. 

 

“No need to be shy, you're attractive and so good looking~” Kyle also said. 

 

Lamar blushes at that, with a slight smile. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After awhile, Kyle took the rest of their clothes off, also throwing the clothing on the ground. 

 

They were both naked now. Kyle grabs a bottle of lube from his jeans’ pocket. 

 

Lamar looked at it, nervously. 

 

Kyle notices, looking at Lamar. “No need to be scared. It only hurts and feels weird for a minute then, you'll feel really good, so much pleasure.” he said to him. 

 

He reached into his pocket again. “Shit..sorry, no condoms. I'II just have to pull out last minute.” he said to Lamar. Then, he lubed his dick, covering it. 

 

After that, Kyle grabs Lamar's legs, spreading them apart. He positioned himself near Lamar's entrance. 

 

Kyle pushed inside Lamar. Kyle felt how tight Lamar is, tho he also likes Lamar's warmth. 

 

Lamar feels pain through him as he also felt Kyle's dick pushing in him and against his tight walls. Lamar whimpered as he was breathing heavily. 

 

He had closed his eyes, expecting Kyle to be rough with him, pounding in. But, he wasn't. He didn't feel anything. He slowly opens his eyes. He looks at him. 

 

Kyle gave a loving smile to Lamar. He puts his forehead against Lamar's forehead, waiting for the other male to adjust a little bit. 

 

Lamar stares back at him, looking into Kyle's hazel and green-ish eyes. 

 

Kyle started to thrust in him, only halfway. His thrusts were slow paced. He was being gentle with Lamar. 

 

Lamar felt warm in his heart, also loved? He didn't know what these thoughts were. 

 

After a minute, the pain went away, numbing and fading as Lamar only feels pleasure now. He wraps his arms around Kyle's shoulders, pulling Kyle down and close to him. 

 

Kyle kissed Lamar on the neck again. 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

“K-Kyle~” 

 

Lamar moans as Kyle was thrusting in a medium pace. 

 

Kyle goes harder and deeper inside him. 

 

Lamar knew that he wasn't going to last long. He was close to his climax. 

 

Kyle held Lamar as he thrusted more, he hits Lamar's prostate. He started hitting it, over and over again. 

 

That was it for Lamar. 

 

Lamar was moaning loudly as he came, on his own stomach and abdomen. He arched his back again as he orgasmed. He had never felt that much pleasure until now. 

 

Kyle forgot to pull out as he also came, inside him, filling Lamar. 

 

Lamar shuttered and shivered, at the strange feeling. He was also blushing. 

 

Kyle lets a slight moan out, he kissed Lamar again. Lamar hummed softly as he kisses him back. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They take a warm shower together. Then, they put back on their boxers. Both of them walked into Kyle's bedroom, closing the door behind themselves. They both get in the bed, under the blankets. They were cuddling, Kyle had his arms wrapped around Lamar, holding him close again. 

 

They both fall asleep now, their eyes closed. Lamar had cuddled onto Kyle's body, nuzzling and snuggling against him. He loved that warm night with Kyle. 

 


	15. Ray x Lamar - Nice, Loving Bliss

Ray had Lamar held down on the bed, on his back. He stayed there, on top of him.

 

His eyes had strange emotions in them now. These were filled with love and want. 

 

"Lamar, do you love me?" His voice as slightly low yet warm as ever.

  
  
Lamar didn't say anything, because he wasn't sure if he did love Ray or not. He was unsure about his feelings for the other male.

  
  
It was like Ray was reading his mind when he talked again. "That's okay, if you don't know if you do or not. Let me show you how much I love you~" Ray leaned down and near Lamar's ear as he said that.

  
  
Lamar shivered at hearing Ray's voice in his ear. 

  
  
Ray unzipped Lamar's jeans, taking that clothing and Lamar's boxers off. He pulled those down and throws the clothes on the ground. 

  
  
Then, Ray spreads Lamar's legs open.

  
  
Lamar looked at him as he blushed. He was slightly obvious to what Ray was gonna do to him.

  
  
Ray holds one of Lamar's thighs as he reached down with his other hand. He puts two fingers against Lamar's hole.

  
  
Lamar's eyes widened as he grabbed Ray's wrist.

  
  
"N-Not there." he said to him, his voice slightly shaky.

  
  
Ray just had a slight smirk. He thought that Lamar's nervousness was adorable.

  
  
He leans over to Lamar's ear again. "Why not? Why don't you want me to touch you there? I've always wanted to do this to you, Lamar, have you under me~ You loving every second of it~ As I push inside you~"

  
  
Lamar was blushing madly now, as he heard these words from Ray. 

  
  
"I-I.." 

  
  
"It'll feel good, just trust me, ok?"

  
  
"Ok, be g-gentle, alright?" Lamar said, quietly. He didn't look at Ray.

  
  
Ray just smiled. "I promise, I will be. And if you're uncomfortable, just tell me."

  
  
Lamar slowly nods his head.

  
  
Ray grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He lubed his fingers. Then, he puts that bottle on the bed, near Lamar. 

 

He reaches over again and then, he starts circling a finger around Lamar's hole.

 

After a few seconds, he slowly pushes his fingers, two of them, in Lamar.

  
  
Lamar closed his eyes, tightly shut, at the feeling. He let out heavy breaths. He grabs onto Ray's arms. He tries to relax.

  
  
Ray noticed that, being gentle as he slowly moved those fingers. He twisted and curled, spreading him as he also scissored.

  
  
Lamar still had his blush as he lets a moan fall out of his mouth.

  
  
After a minute, Ray pulls the fingers out. He takes off the rest of his own clothes. Then, he grabbed the bottle again and lubed his dick. He made sure that it was covered, putting the bottle back in the drawer of the nightstand.

  
  
Ray puts his erection near Lamar's entrance.

  
  
He pushed inside him.

  
  
Lamar felt a pain through him, he slightly whimpered. Not liking the strange and hurting feeling in him.

  
  
Ray kissed Lamar's neck, comforting him through it. He thrusts in and out of him. He was thrusting, slowly and gently. 

  
  
He kept going like that for awhile, making slow and sweet love with him. 

 

Ray moaned as he thrusted more in Lamar. 

  
  
"Lamar~" 

  
  
Lamar's blush darkened as he moans. "R-Ray~"

  
  
After a few more seconds of loving bliss, they both came. Lamar cums on his own lower abdomen and Ray came inside him.

 

Lamar blushes again, at that. 

 

Ray leans over and kissed him, on the lips.

 

They both closed their eyes, still kissing, affectionately.

 

Ray loved Lamar's lips. He also loves Lamar's eyes, warmth, and especially, his body. He loved everything about him.

 

He loves him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and sweet ♡


	16. Another Ray x Lamar - Warmth In Your Eyes

They were at Ray's apartment, just talking, sat down on the couch. Until Ray did something else. 

Ray pulled Lamar into his room. He pushed Lamar down, onto the bed, on his back.   
  
He pinned him down, his arms on each side of Lamar.   
  
He gets on top of Lamar, leaning over now. He tries to kiss him.   
  
But, Lamar grabs Ray's shoulders, pushing him slightly away.   
  
"..R-Ray, you're my homie. One of my friends. You know that I'm not into this.. I'm not gay..." he said, quietly.   
  
"Lamar, please just let me do this. I want you, I always have. It's been like that for two years. I truly have feelings for you." Ray said to him.   
  
Lamar stayed quiet, being silent at that. He was staring at Ray, getting a slight blush now.   
  
Ray leaned down and kissed Lamar's lips.   
  
Lamar lets him, slightly kissing back.   
  
Ray deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth.   
  
Lamar held in a moan.   
  
Ray pulls away and starts lifting Lamar's shirt up to his collarbones with his hand.   
  
He started kissing down Lamar's body, on his chest and stomach.   
  
'What am I doing? Why am I letting him do this? This can't be happening. This isn't right. I'm not into guys.. I...' Lamar was in his thoughts.   
  
Ray started touching him. He touched Lamar's nipples, circling around and rubbing them, with a finger on each.   
  
That snapped Lamar out of it.   
  
Lamar arched his body, as he lets out a moan. He covered his mouth, blushing deeply now.   
  
He didn't look at Ray, being a little embarrassed.   
  
Ray slightly smirked.

He pulled Lamar's dick out. Then, he leaned farther down and licks the head of Lamar's dick. Over and around it.

Lamar tried not to moan again, although he couldn't deny that it felt good.

Ray puts his mouth on it, putting that dick down his throat. He started licking and sucking Lamar's slightly hard erection. He bobbed his head, up and down now.

Lamar moaned softly, liking Ray's mouth on there.

“Fuck~” His voice was slightly breathless, in that quiet room. There was silence between them, for a second.

Ray kept going as he sucked it. He hummed against Lamar's shaft, closing his eyes.

That feels great to Lamar, he loves the vibrations of Ray's hums against his erection. He was very close now.

Lamar pants, he grabs on the bed sheets. His grip tighten as he closed his eyes.

After a few more seconds, he was arching his body. He came in Ray's mouth.

Ray pulls back and swallowed it all down.

He wasn't done with Lamar.

He takes off Lamar's jeans. He also took off his own jeans.

They were only in their boxers now.

Lamar was too out of it to notice. He was starting to calm down from the blow.

Ray started to kiss Lamar's thighs, he especially kisses the inner part. He looked at Lamar.

Ray saw and noticed what Lamar looks like right now.

Lamar had a darkened blush. He lets out slight breaths as he felt Ray's kisses and touches. He stares back at Ray, in the male's eyes.

Ray kept staring at Lamar. He loved Lamar's skin and body, these were nice to him. Ray thought that Lamar was so good looking and attractive.

He licked his lips, at the sight of Lamar.   
  
Lamar was breathing heavily and still panting, slightly flustered at this affection from the other male.

Ray grabbed Lamar's boxers and was about to pull that clothing down until Lamar grabs Ray's wrist.

“Not there. I don't wanna do that tonight.” Lamar simply said.

Ray looked at him again. He notices the uncomfortable look that Lamar had. He smiles warmly. “Alright, we won't do it.”

But, he was still turned on, so he did something else instead.

He starts grinding against him.

Lamar moans at that.

Ray kept it going. He grinds on him, their clothed shafts rubbing together. That fabric rubbed in between them, on their dicks, the fraction felt good to these two.   
  
Ray leans over again. He stared at him, in those eyes that he loves. After that, he kissed Lamar's neck, in a loving way, leaving a slight dark mark there.

He grinded even more, a bit harder because he was also close now.

They were both moaning. Lamar slightly panted again.   
  
"Lamar~ I love you~" Ray moaned, near Lamar's ear.   
  
Lamar blushed again, to that.

Ray arches his own back, his stare at the ceiling. He moans softly as he came in his boxers.

Lamar did the same, he cums again, in his own boxers.

They were both resting now. They did that for awhile until both of them noticed the mess they had made in their boxers.

Both of them get up and went into the bathroom.

They take a warm shower together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_A few minutes later -_

Ray got out of there first. He threw the clothes, their boxers in the washer.

He goes back into the room.

After another minute, Lamar also gets out.

Ray saw him. He has a smile again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They were both in the bed, under the blankets. Both of them were naked and were gonna sleep that way.

They silently stared at each other.   
  
Ray smiled a bit, he wrapped his arms around Lamar, he held him close.   
  
He kept holding him as he was still staring, into Lamar's eyes again.   
  
"Lamar, I meant what I said. I really do love you." 

  
Lamar felt warm now, with him, liking the feeling. He had a smile.   
  
He liked being loved. He especially loved Ray now, well he felt something for him after all. Hopefully this will turn into a relationship.   
  
Lamar keeps thinking then, snaps out of his thoughts. He tiredly looked at Ray. He smiled again.   
  
Ray also smiles at him.   
  
Lamar was still sleepy so, he closed his eyes again.   
  
They both fall asleep together, peacefully.   
  
Everything felt nice in that night. 

 


	17. Kai x Lamar - Drunk Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is the male version of Kenzie. He is Kyle's little brother (instead of little sister). He is younger than Kyle and Lamar, they are 27. Kai is 25. So he's just two years younger.
> 
> Lamar is good friends with Kyle and Kai, he is close with them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this smut one-shot :) ♡

Kai called Lamar, inviting him over, to hang out. 

 

They are at Kai's apartment. Kai and Lamar were sitting down, on the ground, in the living room.

 

Both of them were drinking some beers, getting drunk. They are talking.

 

Kai had drank more alcohol than Lamar. He put the empty beer bottle down. He licked his lips, putting his fingers through his own hair. His shirt was slightly opened, buttons undone. His chest and stomach were showing. His v-line was also slightly there.

 

His dark brown (that is slightly long) hair, those hazel eyes, and white skin.

 

He looked really attractive right now.

 

Lamar stared at him, for a second.

 

Kai was also staring at Lamar. He was deep in his thoughts. He thought that Lamar is so good looking. He wondered what kind of noises and moans that he could get out of him. He bit his lower lip, thinking that.

 

“Kai? You alright?” Lamar asked him.

 

Lamar's voice snapped Kai out of it. He grabbed another beer, opening it. He took a long sip, loving the taste. He pulls away from the beer.

 

“I'm fine.” he said to Lamar.

 

Kai puts his beer down, near the empty ones. He started to crawl over to Lamar.

 

Lamar was just looking at him, slightly obvious to what was in Kai’s mind.

 

Kai was very close now, as he wrapped his arms around Lamar's neck.

 

“What are you-?” Lamar starts to ask but, was interrupted by what Kai did.

 

Kai leans in and kissed him, on the lips.

 

Lamar made a noise, a shocked hum.

 

He wanted to push him away. But, his body wasn't listening to his mind. He grabbed Kai's arms, staying where he was.

 

Kai had a smirk now. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth.

 

Lamar closes his eyes. He moaned softly, in Kai's mouth. 

 

Kai smiled at that. He kept the kissing going for a minute.

 

Then, he pulled away.

 

Lamar was breathing, in a low way, as they pull apart.

 

He pushes Kai onto the ground, against his back, leaning over him.

 

But, that didn't happen for long. It didn't last. 

 

His eyes widened as Kai turned them.

 

Now Lamar was on there, his back against it.

 

Kai leaned over Lamar now, he keeps him on the ground.

 

He is younger and slightly shorter than Lamar. That did not get in his way tho.

 

Kai still kept Lamar there, pinned under him.

 

Lamar stares up at Kai. He blushed a bit.

 

Kai leans down, near Lamar's ear. “Let's take this into the bedroom~” he said, in a lusty voice.

 

Lamar shuttered to that. “O-Ok.”

 

Kai gets up, pulling Lamar with him. He dragged the dark-skinned male in the room, closing the door behind them.

 

Lamar didn't know what had gotten into Kai. He was strangely aroused. He felt weird, he didn't understand it.

 

'What am I doing? Is this really happening? Am I gonna let him do this, what he wants? I'm not gay..’ Lamar thought, to himself.

 

He had a darkened blush, at that thought.

 

Kai pushed Lamar down, on the bed, on his back again.

 

Lamar snaps out of his thoughts. He liked the soft and silky sheets from Kai's bed.

 

He noticed Kai getting closer to him again.

 

Kai gets on top of him. He smirked, licking his lips, seductively. His eyes had lust in them.

 

He takes off their clothes, stripping then, throwing these clothing onto the floor.

 

They are just wearing boxers now.

 

Kai started to kiss and touch Lamar's body, he loves it. This male's dark skin. He also touched Lamar's nipples, he rubbed them, circling with his fingers. He kisses a part of Lamar's neck that made him squirm.

 

Lamar was blushing deeply. He was arching under him, as he lets out some noises, pants. He also let a moan fall out of his mouth.

 

Kai was smirking again, he grinded against him. Their clothed shafts rubbing together, the fabric made the friction feel good.

 

Lamar lets out another moan, a broken one.

 

Kai pulls Lamar's boxers down, then he takes off his own boxers.

 

They are both naked now.

 

Kai was staring at him again.

 

Lamar looked away, in slight embarrassment. He blushed madly.

 

Kai reached into the nightstand drawer, he grabs a condom and a bottle of lube. He opens that.

 

He reaches over, lubing the outside of Lamar's hole. He puts the condom on then, he lubed his dick, covering it. He puts the bottle on the nightstand.

 

After that, he grabbed him. He pulls Lamar close. He spreads Lamar's legs. He positioned the head of his erection near Lamar's entrance.

 

Lamar grabbed Kai's wrist.

 

Kai finally looked at Lamar again. He noticed that Lamar was slightly shaking, he's flustered, and he has a nervous look in his eyes.

 

Kai smiles warmly. “Is this too much? Are you uncomfortable? If so, I'II stop now.”

 

He felt bad and wanted to make sure that Lamar is comfortable with what he's doing to him.

 

“I-I..no, don't st-..just..” Lamar takes a deep breath, he looked into Kai's eyes. “Just be g-gentle...” His voice was quiet.

 

Kai smiled as he held him. “I promise that I will. Just relax for me, alright?”

 

Lamar slowly nods his head.

 

Kai pushed inside him, halfway.

 

Lamar breathed heavily, a pained whimper leaving his mouth. He closed his eyes, tightly.

 

Kai grabs Lamar's thighs, holding onto them. He leaned in, kissing Lamar again.

 

Lamar slowly opened his eyes, he hummed softly against Kai's lips. He kisses him back, to distract himself, from the pain through him.

 

Kai thrusts, in and out of him. His pace is slow and gentle.

 

They pull apart from the kiss again. Both of them were panting.

 

Lamar felt the strange feeling and pain fading away. He feels pleasure as he moaned again.

 

Kai kept thrusting in him, harder and deeper now, medium paced. He thrusted in Lamar's prostate too.

 

Lamar moaned at that. He was wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders now.

 

The only thing that could be heard in the room is their moaning and breathing.

 

Their bodies stayed there, the warmth between them.

 

The pleasured bliss in both of them was intensifying, as they are close to their climax now.

 

Kai kissed Lamar's neck again, gently and lovingly. After that, he stared into Lamar's eyes.

 

“Lamar~ Fuck~” he quietly moaned.

 

“A-Ahh~ Kai~” Lamar also moans, silently. He arched his back again.

 

After awhile, they both came. Lamar cums on his own lower abdomen, he covered his stomach. Kai came inside him.

 

Lamar shivered, slightly blushing again, at the feeling.

 

Kai pulled out of him, slowly.

 

Then, he cleaned them up with a towel. He threw it on the ground after.

 

Kai lays down, next to Lamar. He pulled him closer, into his arms. He holds him, affectionately.

 

Lamar smiled, being in a sleepy, peaceful state. He rested and relaxed in Kai's arms.

 

They cuddled until eventually, they both fall asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❦ ⚣


	18. Klaus x Lamar - That Alpha Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is another one of my ocs. He is a wolf half-breed.
> 
> But, in this, he isn't. He's a full wolf who can shapeshift into a human.
> 
> Just something I thought up and wrote, instead of sleeping xD
> 
> Also, warning - it's gets really smutty ⚣ but, it has fluff at the end ♡ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading this ❥

Lamar was running now, in the woods. It's sundown, almost dark out. It was also slightly cold. 

He had to hurry. He ran away, as fast and much, as his legs could carry him. He had to get away, from what was chasing him.

But, he couldn't leave. It was too late. 

It grabbed his leg. He falls to the ground.

He turned around, looking at it.

What chased him was a wolf with black fur and gray eyes, as bright as the moonlight itself. That wolf is an alpha male, a leader of a pack that's not too far from there.

This wolf stared at him. He liked the scent of this human. He licked his lips, his white sharp teeth slightly showing.

Lamar had an afraid look in his eyes.

'I want him~’ The wolf thought, to himself.

Then, he leaned down. He unzipped Lamar's jeans, taking that clothing and Lamar's boxers off. He pulled them down, almost ripping the clothes.

That wolf turned Lamar onto his arms and knees. He leans over him now. 

Lamar was starting to panic, in his mind anyway. Being deep in his thoughts. 'I’m not about to get fucked by a wolf! I'm not submissive! I'm not gay, nor into guys! Of any form! This wolf is obviously male..’ He wanted to fight back, yell, struggle against him, but he couldn't. He looked up at the wolf and the gaze that were in those eyes of the alpha. It scared him.

Lamar bit his lower lip. He couldn't hold back the fear in him. There's slight tears in his eyes now. He also was shaking.

The wolf noticed that. A black shadow surrounding him. His form changed, into that of a human male.

Lamar stared at him.

The ‘wolf’ was 'human’ now. A male human with long, black hair and gray eyes with white skin. He also has a chained necklace on him.

Although, that was it. The gray eyed human wasn't wearing anything. He is naked.

Lamar didn't talk or moved. He was staying under him, not really thinking about it anymore, as he was still looking at him.

He stares at the gray eyed human.

'He’s attractive.. Wait, no! What the hell!? Don't think that!’ Lamar also thought.

The gray eyed human was just leaning down again, being quiet. Until he finally talked. Lamar heard his voice.

“Name's Klaus. You?” That was said into Lamar's ear.

“I'm L-Lamar.”

Klaus smiled at Lamar. He stared at him, liking Lamar's dark body.

He touched him. He also lifted Lamar's shirt up and kisses Lamar's back.

Lamar was breathing heavily to that.

Klaus puts his fingers in his own mouth, sucking them now.

After a minute, he pulls them out. His fingers were covered in his saliva now.

He rubbed two of them around the outside of Lamar's hole.

Lamar shivered at that, feeling these cold fingers against his sensitive hole.

Without fully knowing what he was doing, he pushes back on those fingers.

He was secretly wanting more.

Klaus had a slight smirk. He pulls his fingers away, using the rest of his saliva, covering his dick with it.

After that, he positioned the head of that dick near Lamar's entrance.

He slowly pushed inside him, halfway.

Lamar felt a pain through him as he whimpered quietly.

Klaus covered Lamar's mouth with his hand. He waited for him to adjust, for only a few seconds. Then, he started to thrust.

He was thrusting, in and out of him now, medium paced.

Lamar made noises against Klaus’ hand, his pained whimpers and breaths being muffled by it.

Klaus pulled his hand away. He grabs Lamar's hips, bending Lamar's body farther down with his other hand.

“Relax with me~ You'll feel so much pleasure when you do~”

Lamar slightly blushed. He relaxed now.

Klaus smiles then, he grinned. He held him as he kept Lamar there. He thrusted more, in a faster pace. His thrusts harder and deeper now.

Lamar was blushing madly now, feeling Klaus’ erection in his tight walls. The alpha keeps penetrating him from behind. He felt like he was gonna be ripped apart. He moaned, closing his eyes.

They were both moaning.

Klaus thrusted in Lamar's prostate, that warm spot inside.

Lamar's eyes snapped opened. He moans loudly. “F-Fuck~! Klaus~!”

Klaus smirked, hearing Lamar yell out his name. He kept going, fucking him. Lamar takes every inch of his erection, with a rough pace.

Lamar was almost screaming in pleasure now. He grabbed the ground in a tighten grip.

Both of them were very close.

Lamar cums on the ground, his body tiredly almost collapsed. He would've, if Klaus wasn't holding him there.

Klaus pulls Lamar back, his dick all the way in, as he came deep inside him.

Lamar blushes deeply, at the feeling of being filled.

Klaus slowly pulled out. He pushed Lamar onto his back, on the ground.

He leaned down. He kisses Lamar's thighs, stomach, chest, and collarbone. Then, he kissed his lips. He puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He entangled that tongue with Lamar's.

Lamar let out a moan, in Klaus’ mouth.

Klaus pulled away from the kiss. He also kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a dark hickey on the skin there. He marked him as his own.

“Lamar.” he said to him, in a loving voice.

He kisses him on the lips again.

Lamar had a slight smile, into that kiss. He loved it now.

After that, Klaus lays down on the ground, with him, next to Lamar. He pulled him closer, into his arms.

They cuddled, loving the warmth between them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Sorry, not sorry xDD 
> 
> Bye for now ❦


End file.
